1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a centrifugal force-based microfluidic device which controls fluid flow by centrifugal force in a microfluidic structure prepared on a body of revolution, and more particularly, to a centrifugal force-based microfluidic device for extracting nucleic acid of a target cell or a virus from a biological sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microfluidic structure constituting a microfluidic device may include a plurality of elementary units, such as a chamber, a channel, a valve, and various functional units, wherein the chamber stores a small amount of fluid, the fluid flows through the channel, the valve controls fluid flow, and the functional units receive the fluid to perform predetermined functions. This microfluidic structure, which is formed on a chip-type substrate for conducting experiments including a biochemical reaction, is referred to as a bio-chip. In particular, a device manufactured to perform several steps of processes and operations in one chip is referred to as a lab-on-a-chip.
In order to transfer fluid in the microfluidic structure, driving pressure is needed. Capillary pressure or pressure by an additional pump may be used as the driving pressure. Recently, a centrifugal force-based microfluidic device in which a microfluidic structure is disposed on a compact disk-type body of revolution has been suggested. Such a device is referred to as a lab-on-a CD or a Lab CD. However, in this case, since a body of revolution is not fixed onto a frame and thus moves, it is difficult to control fluid flow and temperature of elementary units in the body of revolution.